stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampy's Lovely World
Stampy Lovely World is a large world in Minecraft. It contains many shops, restaurants and games so visitors can have a happy visit in his world. History Founding The World was founded by Stampy during his first playthrough of Minecraft on the very first episode. He had many troubles during his first visit, these are most commonly during night. He experienced the bed glitch, where he is disturbed by a googlie. On his second day, he built a small hut for himself in the second episode. Main construction of Stampy's House He started constructing his big mansion before Episode 6, and while he's building it, he tamed his first ever dog owned, Gregory. They had a fun life while building his house, but he sadly died after the episode because he was shot by a skeleton. Good thing with the help of his friends, he finished the construction of the house. First battle against Hit the Target On Episode 42 Unexpected Drama, he was warned by bubbachub5 (which was AmyLee33 before) about Hit the Target while he was building a room inside of his house. He went out and battle against HTT along with his some of his dogs. Stampy successfully defeated him but sadly Lucky died during the battle. This marks the first battle against HTT, where there are more battles against him until now. Birth of the Funland Episode 51 A Bad Sign marks the construction of his big amusement park, the Funland. He started building the sign at the front of the Funland. The first ride he built is the Creeper Coaster and the first game built is the Pew Pew Shooting Range. More and more rides and games are built until now. Downtown Stampy's Lovely World The Downtown District of Stampy's Lovely World was erected following the construction of Stampy's Hot Buns, a building that was inspired from Galaxy City, one of the worlds Stampy has toured. More and more buildings are built until now. Today The new generation of Stampy's Lovely World has grown into a big success, due to its popularity from viewers around the world. Because of that, Minecraft developer for consoles, 4J Studios, built an attempted replica of Stampy's house which was added to the Tutorial World on Title Update 19. Also, BigBStatz, one of Stampy's friends, toured his world as part of Creative Cribs. Language The Official language of Stampy's Lovely world is English because Joseph Garrett, who is controlling Stampy, lives in the UK, even though there may be some helpers with a different language. Religion Most are Christians while others are irreligious. Slangs Googlies are mainly used when Stampy spots 2 or more enemies. Crime .]] There were rarely criminals in S.L.W. but Stampy built a Police Station to make sure every criminal is arrested. Each criminal is wanted for 6 gold ingots but Hit the Target is wanted for 8 diamond blocks making him S.L.W's most wanted. Law Stampy's laws are fair and simple. Here are some of them * No stealing * No littering crafting tables * No food destroying * No snoring * Don't be evil and always be nice * Don't leave doors open * No griefing * Stampy is the boss * All helpers have a right * No long necks Defense Stampy's Lovely World doesn't have a military due to it's peaceful nature. S.L.W's only line of protection is S.P.F(Stampy's Police Force) which was created during episode 227. Player Rights Stampy is a fair person but 2 laws are horrible to enforce. Here are they: Freedom To Health Everyone have to have cake for breakfast which is not healthy. Economy Stampy's Lovely World is known for having a good Economy. Mush in Downtown is one of the most recent stores in Stampy's Lovely World.]] Culture Music On many occasions has a game in his Funland had a noteblock song; especially It's A Lovely World After All by WeeWeeGaming, one of the best noteblock musician (along with Yves Lenaerts who made music for CaptainSparkelz Revenge). Historic Sites and Monuments *Googlies Island *Stampy's Funland *Lighthouse Literature & Arts Stampy's Lovely World has one Art Museum located in the Lighthouse, Lighthouse Art Gallery. He also has a Theatre that holds up plays which one happened in Episode 47. Food SLW has many different food types, most notable being Mush. Sports Stampy's Lovely World has two sports teams Stampy also makes up various sports and sometimes plays other sports like Spontanius Spleef, Parkour, and Basketball. He also makes up Teams for his Funland. Agriculture Farmland in Stampy's Lovely World is among one of the richest in all of the Minecraft Worlds. It can grow anything including wheat, potatoes, carrots, pumpkins, melons, mushrooms and even Nether Wart imported from the, you know where, The Nether! Stampy's Lovely World also has domesticated many animals. Sheep, cows, chickens, pigs, doggies, kitties, and even the exotic Mooshroom! But they have very cool names. Sheep- Woolys. Cows- Moo Moos. And Pigs- Piggy Wigs. They provide food, wool, and transportation. Only pigs are used for transportation. Shops There are many shops in Stampy's world; all of these are located in Downtown. Education There is a school division in SLW which teaches 4 subjects. Combat is taught by Stampy, Cooking is taught by Lee, Swimming is taught by Sqaishey and Flower Arrangements is taught by Amy Lee. Transportation The Tree Train is the main mode of Transportation in Stampy's Lovely World. He also has a long Bike/Walk Path to everywhere in his world. The Submarine and SS Stumpy both can transport within water. Science and Technology Stampy Cat was the first cat on the moon and most things are powered by redstone these days. As SLW is one of the most technologically advanced Minecraft World in history it still strives to invent contraptions to advance every cat, bear, dog, squid, and duck in his world. Health The Hospital is the main hospital in SLW which is in Downtown. And also there is a 2nd Hospital called The Emergency Igloo. His hospital has helped dogs chill out, create cool and rather strange potions, and cure 2 zombie villagers in his "Not All Bad Zombie Lab'. Home (Great house of stampy) Stampy his not only the owner of many shops, games and restaurants! He also owns his house! The house has rooms: First hallway, second hallway, storage room, crafting room, Fred's room, brewing room, clubhouse, main part of bedrooms, stampy's shack, Henry and Hilda's room, living room, kitchen, bathroom, inspiration room, swimming pool, library, lava room, wheat room, helpers room, room of no requirement, music tower, creeper store room. "I believe it's amazing! I think I'm happy with this house, I think it's complete!" He once quoted in video 147. Overall, there has been no further improvement to his house after that episode. by Kiara Gallery Melonmoment.png|The Melon Moment Fruit Stand in Downtown Minecraft Xbox - Stampy's Hot Buns 91-0.jpg|Stampy's Hot Buns new World Headquarters in Downtown Epic Big C.jpg|Chloe in Stampy's Funland, the number one Tourist Attraction in Stampy's Lovely World Stampy's Bedroom.jpg|Stampylongnose in his Bedroom. Sos.jpg|Stampy and Longbow X99 on the SS Stampy Evil Mr.Porkchop.jpg|Stampy's Helpers in the Love Garden Ester.png|Ester in Stampy's House Cake Thief.jpg|Lee and Bengy in the Playful Po Po Station Category:Locations Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations